3:00 a.m.
3:00 a.m. A Shot in the Dark - Peter Sellers runs by and a clock bomb explodes; Le Cercle Rouge - Alain Delon; The Exorcism of Emily Rose; The Big Heat - Jeanette Nolan; Branded to Kill - Joe Shishido panics as a clock chimes; Scarface - Robert Loggia; Twin Peaks "Arbitrary Law" - Kyle MacLachlan says that someone is missing; Amityville: It's About Time - a clock drills into the mantle 3:01 a.m. The Twilight Zone "The Jungle" - John Dehner and Walter Brooke leave a bar; Coffee and Cigarettes - RZA and GZA; a woman in bed; All About Eve - Bette Davis picks up the phone 3:02 a.m. a woman gets out of bed; The Woman in the Window - Joan Bennett comes home; The Craft - Robin Tunney receives an unexpected visit from Skeet Ulrich 3:03 a.m. War of the Roses - Kathleen Turner takes her fingers and plugs the nostrils of a snoring Michael Douglas; Short Circuit - Saturday Night Fever on television; Scarface - Arnaldo Santana and Al Pacino 3:04 a.m. Lolita (1962) - James Mason goes to the hospital to pick up his stepdaughter; Amazing Grace - Nicholas Farrell wakes Ioan Gruffudd to give him medicine 3:05 a.m. Rififi - Jean Servais; Lolita (1962) - the doctor tells James Mason that the patient was discharged 3:06 a.m. Antares - nurses talk; How to Make an American Quilt - Samantha Mathis and Loren Dean in bed; a woman in bed 3:07 a.m. My Cousin Vinny - Marisa Tomei kisses Joe Pesci and goes to bed; Cover Girl - Gene Kelly; Drop Dead Fred - Phoebe Cates visits Carrie Fisher on a boat 3:08 a.m. a man wakes up; Hemingway's Adventures of a Young Man - Richard Beymer talks to Eli Wallach 3:09 a.m. a man checks his watch in bed 3:10 a.m. Year of the Dog - Molly Shannon gets out of bed to let her dog outside; The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - Ed Wynn tries to break into a house to wind a clock 3:11 a.m. The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - Ed Wynn explains to a police officer why he's trying to break into the house; a man answers the phone; Kim Basinger wakes up 3:12 a.m. a man hangs by his ankles; clouds pass by the moon; clocks with hands changing directions 3:13 a.m. Henry Fonda wakes up; a man dozes off in a quiet hospital 3:14 a.m. Bluebeard's Eighth Wife - Gary Cooper turns on the light; Dennis Quaid; a couple has sex 3:15 a.m. The Amityville Horror - furniture moves around; Tristana (?) - Catherine Deneuve wakes up from a nightmare; a person sheds a tear 3:16 a.m. a man lights a cigarette and sits on a bench as a train goes by 3:17 a.m. a woman's snoring prompts her partner to get out of bed, and when she wakes up she writes in a notebook 3:18 a.m. a man gets up off the floor; Cloverfield - Michael Stahl-David on his cell phone; Taken - Liam Neeson and Famke Janssen on the phone 3:19 a.m. The Twilight Zone "I Am the Night, Color Me Black" - Michael Constantine tells Eve McVeagh to go back to sleep; Three Colors: Red (?) - Irène Jacob gets out of bed; Bride Wars - Anne Hathaway lies in bed next to Chris Pratt 3:20 a.m. a man sleeps; a police officer checks his watch; Bellamy Young (?) sleeps in a hospital patient's room 3:21 a.m. a woman lies in bed and stares out the window 3:22 a.m. I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry - Kevin James eats frosting and looks at a newspaper; Ron Livingston's sleep is disrupted by a barking dog; a man puts on his slippers; two police officers run off 3:23 a.m. Les Enfants Terribles - Édouard Dermit sleepwalks and Nicole Stéphane watches 3:24 a.m. Charles Bronson waits at a window and takes a gun out of its case; a man reads in bed 3:25 a.m. a man sleeps; a man wakes up 3:26 a.m. Frankie & Johnny - Michelle Pfeiffer and Al Pacino listen to the radio in bed; a man falls asleep on a bench; American Beauty - Kevin Spacey dreams of Mena Suvari covered in rose petals 3:27 a.m. a woman has a dream about flocks of birds, a man's face, and clowns 3:28 a.m. a woman wakes up and gets out of bed 3:29 a.m. World Trade Center - Nicolas Cage turns off his alarm and gets out of bed; a man hides in bushes; a man flashes a flashlight; Destination Tokyo - Cary Grant checks his watch 3:30 a.m. The Most Dangerous Game - Joel McCrea and Fay Wray; a couple in bed hears someone having sex in another room 3:31 a.m. Clive Owen in bed; The Blue Gardenia - Jeff Donnell sleeps; people dance; Youth Without Youth - a pocketwatch goes backward 3:32 a.m. The Lost Weekend - Ray Milland sleeps; a woman sits on her bed and smokes 3:33 a.m. Adaptation. - Nicholas Cage turns on the light and resumes reading The Orchid Thief; a woman puts on her robe; a woman in bed 3:34 a.m. a man drinks while two men rob him 3:35 a.m. One Night Stand - Wesley Snipes and Nastassja Kinski smoke and drink; The Atomic Submarine - Dick Foran; Divorce Italian Style - Marcello Mastroianni peers through a doorway 3:36 a.m. a man answers the phone; 1408 - John Cusack holds a girl who turns to ash 3:37 a.m. Amityville: It's About Time - Shawn Weatherly ages as a clock spins rapidly, and she sparks an explosion to destroy the clock 3:38 a.m. a man wakes up; a woman turns the light on and tries to call someone 3:39 a.m. Wild Strawberries - Sjostrom looks down at a handless watch; Sex and the City "The Man, the Myth, the Viagra" - David Eigenberg asks for Cynthia Nixon's phone number as he gets dressed 3:40 a.m. Awakenings - a nurse wakes Robin Williams and Julie Kavner; Eyes of Laura Mars - Faye Dunaway reads the titular book 3:41 a.m. The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - Ed Wynn winds a grandfather clock; Eyes of Laura Mars - Faye Dunaway makes a call 3:42 a.m. Hollywoodland - a man answers the phone; 1408 - John Cusack puts down the phone; a man drinks some water and starts crying 3:43 a.m. a man stares at the ceiling fan; a woman sleeps 3:44 a.m. two men sleep; Silkwood - Meryl Streep wakes up to go to work while Kurt Russell keeps on sleeping; a man lies in bed 3:45 a.m. a man and woman both roll over; a couple talks in bed; Year of the Dog - Molly Shannon in bed 3:46 a.m. Leave 'Em Laughing - Stan Laurel has a toothache and Oliver Hardy pokes at it 3:47 a.m. The Spy in Black - Valerie Hobson wakes up and opens the door for two men; a man puts his coat on a sleeping woman, turns off the light, and goes to sleep 3:48 a.m. a woman sleeps in front of the television 3:49 a.m. The Twilight Zone "A Thing About Machines" - Richard Haydn wakes up on a sofa and hears the chime of a clock that isn't there; Glenn Close gets up 3:50 a.m. a man checks his watch; a woman sleeps on a sofa; Drop Dead Fred - Phoebe Cates sleeps, and Rik Mayall cuts young Ashley Peldon's hair; The Twilight Zone "Ninety Years Without Slumbering" - Ed Wynn turns the light on and checks his pocketwatch 3:51 a.m. Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai - Tricia Vessey watches Betty Boop on TV; Better Off Dead - John Cusack turns off a TV 3:52 a.m. Swimming Pool - Charlotte Rampling turns the music off, puts away the liquor, and turns the light off; a woman gets out of a car 3:53 a.m. a woman comes home and turns on the television; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "You Got to Have Luck" - Alfred Hitchcock introduces the episode, talking about time and how filmmakers use it and: "Occasionally we kill it" 3:54 a.m. The Twilight Zone "A Thing About Machines" - Richard Haydn destroys the television with a chair; a person walks up a spiral staircase; To Be or Not to Be - Carole Lombard is detained by two soldiers; The Testament of Dr. Mabuse - two men talk about how someone is late; a woman rolls over in bed 3:55 a.m. Circle of Love - Jane Fonda and Jean-Claude Brialy in bed; a boy sits on his bed 3:56 a.m. Ten Little Indians - Hugh O'Brian burns a photograph and, thinking there might be someone there, turns on the lights in another room; Made for Each Other - Jimmy Stewart gets out of bed and leaves 3:57 a.m. Twin Peaks "Arbitrary Law" - Ben Horne brought into police station for interrogation; Death Becomes Her - Bruce Willis spray paints a woman; men in bunk beds 3:58 a.m. Insomnia (2002) - Al Pacino puts a clock into a drawer; Stakeout - Emilio Estevez watches his subject peeing, exactly two hours after his subject's wife got up to do the same thing; Clash by Night - Barbara Stanwyck smokes by the window while Paul Douglas sleeps 3:59 a.m. a man looks out the window; Robert Mitchum; The Most Dangerous Game - Leslie Banks smokes a cigarette Category:Timelines